


Heiler, heile dich selbst (Oder: Die Kunst des Teekochens)

by Charena



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 08:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11986005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Caine hat sich mit der Grippe angesteckt. Arzt, heile dich selbst! (Oh, ja. Der Spruch ist so was von geklau... ähem… geborgt.)





	Heiler, heile dich selbst (Oder: Die Kunst des Teekochens)

Titel: Heiler, heile dich selbst (Oder: Die Kunst des Teekochens)  
Autor: Lady Charena (August 2007)  
Fandom: Kung Fu TLC  
Charaktere: Kwai Chang Caine, Peter Caine, andere erwähnt  
Thema: # 036. riechen/Geruch  
Worte: 3173  
Rating: gen, Humor, Peters POV  
Anmerkung des Autoren: Vielen Dank an T’Len fürs Beta lesen.

Summe/Hintergrund: Caine hat sich mit der Grippe angesteckt. Arzt, heile dich selbst! (Oh, ja. Der Spruch ist so was von geklau... ähem… geborgt.)

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern (Warner, Michael Sloan). Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. 

 

“Paps? Paps, bist du da?” 

Ich erhalte keine Antwort, aber ich bin inzwischen daran gewöhnt. Paps antwortet selten, der Himmel bewahre meinen Vater davor, den Frieden und die Harmonie in seiner Wohnung durch unnötigen Lärm zu stören. Nicht einmal für seinen alles andere als stillen Sohn... 

Als ich in den Hauptraum trete, steigt mir ein Geruch in die Nase. Ein übler Geruch. Ich hänge meine Jacke über eine Stuhllehne. Überraschenderweise ist hier einmal gut geheizt. Unter dem gewohnten Gemisch aus Räucherstäbchen und heißem Wachs liegt ein stechender Geruch. Ich habe ihn vor gar nicht langer Zeit schon einmal gerochen, mir fällt nur nicht ein, wann das war... 

Eine Schale aus dunklem Holz steht auf der Werkbank und als ich näher komme, wird der Gestank noch schlimmer. Igitt. Kleine Dampfwölkchen steigen aus etwas auf, das wie eine dicke, gelbliche Suppe aussieht – offenbar hergestellt aus kleinen Zweigen und Blättern. Als ich den Rand der Schüssel berühre, ist sie noch sehr heiß. Also muss Paps ganz in der Nähe sein. Wer auch immer diese Medizin verpasst bekommen wird, tut mir jetzt schon leid... 

Jemand hustet und ich sehe auf, aus meinen Gedanken hochgeschreckt. Ich drehe mich um und da steht mein Vater im Türrahmen. Mein Vater... mit einem riesigen... pinkfarbenen... Wollschal um den Hals? Ich traue meinen Augen kaum. „Paps?“ Er sieht mich gleichmütig an, zuckt mit einer Schulter. Als mir klar wird, dass mein Mund offen steht, schließe ich ihn hastig und trete zu ihm. „Was ist das?“, frage ich mit einem Grinsen und zupfe an einem Ende des Schals. „Ist Gaston zurück? Bist du wieder zum Modedesigner mutiert?“ 

„Es handelt sich um ein Geschenk. Von Cheryl.“ 

Als ich höre, wie rau seine Stimme klingt, schiebe ich meine übliche Eifersucht auf seine Meisterschülerin beiseite. Er ist blasser als sonst und als ich genauer hinsehe, finde ich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn. An der vorsichtigen Bewegung seines Brustkorbes kann ich sehen, dass er Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen hat und als ich seine Schulter berühre, brennt seine Haut durch das graue Hemd mit dem aufgestickten Kranich auf dem Rücken. „Paps, du bist ja krank?“ Ich kann meine Ungläubigkeit nicht völlig aus meinen Worten heraushalten. Ich meine, mein Vater und krank? Er war noch nie krank. 

Er öffnet den Mund, um mir zu antworten, doch statt dessen überfällt ihn ein Hustenreiz. 

„Wow, hey, langsam. Lass’ mich dir helfen.“ Ich nehme seinen Arm und schiebe ihn in Richtung der Plattform, auf der er schläft. Zumindest ist es das, was ich versuche, aber stur wie er ist, windet er sich aus meinem Griff und kehrt zu seinem Arbeitstisch zurück. Tja, man kann einen Shaolin – und ganz besonders meinen Vater - zu nichts zwingen, das er nicht tun will. Ich sollte es langsam wissen. 

Er nimmt die Holzschale auf und beginnt, den daraus aufsteigenden Dampf zu inhalieren. Endlich fällt es mir wieder ein – Ricky, einer der jüngeren Schüler meines Vaters. Er war erkältet und Paps ließ ihn das grässlich riechende Zeugs inhalieren. Das war vor unserer Reise nach Frankreich und zu meinem Großvater. 

„Hast du dir einen Virus eingefangen?“ Ich kann ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Es ist einfach nicht zu glauben. Mein Vater, krank wie jeder andere gewöhnliche Sterbliche auch, dabei schien er doch immer immun gegen die Grippe oder - bewahre - eine normale Erkältung zu sein. Selbst als eine Seuche die halbe Stadt – mich eingeschlossen – heimgesucht hatte und er Dutzende von Patienten behandelte, steckte er sich selbst nicht damit an. 

Paps schickt einen strafenden Blick in meine Richtung, doch irgendwie verfehlt der wieder einmal völlig seine Wirkung. Aber das Zeugs in der Schüssel scheint noch mehr zu stinken als vorher und ich trete lieber ein, zwei Schritte zurück, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet, um mein respektloses Grinsen zumindest etwas zu verstecken. 

„Es freut mich... dass ich noch immer... in der Lage bin... für meinen Sohn... eine Quelle der Unterhaltung zu bieten.“ 

Seine raue Stimme klingt neutral, ohne Tadel – trotzdem sehe ich rasch auf und entdecke das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen. „Es tut mir leid, Paps. Ich weiß, dass es nicht besonders lustig ist, krank zu sein. Es ist nur... du siehst mit diesem Ding um deinen Hals einfach lächerlich aus!“ Ich verliere den Kampf mit mir selbst und ergebe mich dem in mir aufquellenden Gelächter. „Pink ist einfach nicht deine Farbe, Paps, wirklich nicht.“

Wieder zuckt er nur mit der Schulter – was alles und nichts heißen kann - und stellt die Schale ab, um an dem Schal zu zupfen. Gleich darauf schiebt er eine Hand unter die Wolle, um sich zu kratzen. Seine irritierte Miene bringt mich erneut zum Lachen. 

„Lass’ mich raten“, sage ich und schaffe es mit einiger Mühe, meinem Gesicht einen einigermaßen ernsten Ausdruck zu geben. „Es ist reine Wolle und Cheryl hat ihn selbst gestrickt.“ Ich erhalte einen zweiten tadelnden Blick. „Und sie hat dich versprechen lassen, dass du ihn trägst.“ Jetzt sieht mich mein Vater mit offenem Erstaunen und auch ein wenig Misstrauen an. 

Eine Gelegenheit, die ich nicht so einfach vorbeigehen lassen kann. Also imitiere ich seine gelegentlich nervende Angewohnheit, statt einer Antwort einfach mit der Schulter zu zucken. 

Ich werde ihm auf keinen Fall erzählen, dass ich während meines ersten Jahres bei den Blaisdells gleich zwei! handgearbeitete Schals zu tragen hatte. Denn Carolyn und Kelly hatten beide beschlossen, einen Handarbeitskurs zu besuchen. Die... Früchte... dieses Kurses erhielt ich dann als Weihnachtsgeschenk und beide ließen mich schwören, dass ich sie den ganzen Winter über tragen würde – und das noch, bevor ich die Päckchen aufgemacht hatte. 

Nun, mein Ruf verbesserte sich in diesem Winter nicht besonders. Ich drohte ein paar Spötter mit blutigen Nasen, schickte ein paar besonders unverbesserliche tatsächlich zu Boden und verteilte generell wohlmeinende Einschüchterungen. Paps wäre entsetzt, wüsste er, wozu ich die Kampfsportlektionen aus dem Tempel damals hauptsächlich benutzte.

So kam ich durch den Winter, abwechselnd eine grün-gelb-orange-gestreifte Mütze und einen purpurrot-weiß-geringelten Schal, die ich von Kelly bekommen hatte und eine gelb-schwarz-geringelte Mütze mit einem blau-orange-gestreiften Schal von Carolyn tragend. Ich schätze, sie haben die Farben absichtlich so kombiniert, um zu sehen, wie viel ihr „neuer Bruder“ wohl aushalten konnte. 

Vielleicht hätte Mom sie gestoppt, wenn Annie sie hätte sehen können, aber ich habe mich nie bei ihr beklagt. Nicht einmal darüber, dass die Wolle schon nach kurzer Zeit begann, ganz fürchterlich an meiner Haut zu kratzen und zu jucken. Gegenüber Carolyn und Kelly gab ich mich leidgeprüft, was sie jedes Mal in begeistertes Kichern ausbrechen ließ, wenn sie mich sahen – doch innerlich tat es mir so gut, von ihnen gemocht zu werden. Damals brauchte ich alle Zuneigung, die ich erhalten konnte... 

Ein Klaps auf meine Wange – wesentlich sanfter als das übliche „Einprägen-der-Lektion“, holt mich aus meinen Gedanken, bevor sie in eine eher düstere Richtung gehen. Ich lehne mich zurück, bis meine Schulter die meines Vaters berührt. 

Wir haben uns in letzter Zeit nicht oft gesehen. Wir waren wohl beide ziemlich mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt. 

Auf meinem Schreibtisch stapeln sich die Akten: Jody und ich hatten gerade einen Fall abgeschlossen, in dem es um Gangster ging, die minderjährige Straßenkinder einsammelten und ihnen beibrachten, für sie Wagen zu knacken. Mehrere Kinder kamen bei Unfällen und Rennen ums Leben, bevor wir die Verantwortlichen finden und festnehmen konnten. 

Paps hatte genug mit seinen eigenen Angelegenheiten zu tun, und damit, Lo Sis Patienten zu übernehmen, da der Ehrwürdige wieder einmal seine Familie in San Francisco besuchte. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass Dr. Sabourin ihn ein paar Mal die Woche im Krankenhaus braucht, es sieht ganz so aus, als könnten sich noch andere Ärzte für das Wissen meines Vaters interessieren. Ein Gedanke, der mich stolz macht, doch andererseits, auch ein Shaolin... sogar mein Vater... kann sich überanstrengen. Es mag mir nicht gefallen, aber auch er wird langsam älter.

Ein weiterer Hustenanfall scheint das nur zu bestätigen. Ich sehe ihn an. Genau wie ich kann er es nicht leiden, krank zu sein – aber ich muss zugeben, er geht wesentlich besser damit um. Wenn ich krank bin, geht man mir besser aus dem Weg. 

„Warum legst du dich nicht hin und ruhst dich aus?“, schlage ich vor. „Soll ich nachsehen ob Lo Si schon zurück ist? Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn er dich untersucht.“ 

Das bringt mir wieder einen tadelnden Blick ein, aber da ist ein Ausdruck von Bedauern in seinen Augen, das mich denken lässt, dass er genau weiß, an was ich eben gedacht habe – und ich schwöre mir selbst, in Zukunft daran zu denken, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. 

„Warum trinkst du nicht einen deiner berühmten Tees? Das Gebräu, das du mir letzten Monat verpasst hast, kurierte mich innerhalb von zwei Tagen.“ Sogar wenn der Geschmack mich fast umbrachte. Ich schätze, ein Schluck seiner eigenen Medizin könnte ihm gar nicht schaden... 

„Ein... überlegenswerter Vorschlag, mein Sohn.“ 

Es erleichtert mich, den trockenen Witz in seinen Worten zu hören. Die letzten Wochen erschien er mir bei weitem zu ernst. Ich liebe ihn wie er ist, aber ich bin gierig – ich will alles, was er geben kann: den demütigen Priester, den stolzen Krieger, den sanften und mitfühlenden Heiler, den liebevollen Vater und den weisen Lehrer. Alles in der Form dieses unbegreiflichen Mannes, der mein Vater ist. 

„Was würdest du sagen... wenn ich den Tee für dich koche? Wäre doch mal eine nette Abwechslung“, flachse ich und erhalte einen ungläubigen Blick zurück. „Hey, ich kann das! Du hast es mir schließlich beigebracht.“ Ich weiß, ich benehme mich wie ein kleiner Junge, der darum bettelt, zu zeigen wie gut er die Lektion begriffen hat. Außerdem, was ist schon dabei, Tee zu kochen? Das kann schließlich jeder.

Ich zupfe an einem Ende seines Schals, bis er endlich nachgibt und nickt. „Sei ein guter Patient, Paps - und leg dich hin.“ 

„Ja.... Master“, erwidert er mit einem leicht spöttischen Lächeln und bevor ich es kommen sehe, sitze ich auf meinem Hosenboden und sehe zu ihm auf. 

„Wie kommt es nur, dass du immer weißt, wenn ich auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt werden muss?“, frage ich lachend – wenn auch mit gerötetem Gesicht - als ich aufstehe. 

Er legt mir die Hand an die Wange. „Ich bin nicht so krank, Peter.“ Sanfter als die Berührung einer Feder streifen seine Lippen meine andere Wange. „Wir haben einander nicht oft gesehen in den letzten Wochen. Du hast diesen Fall, an dem du mit Jody gearbeitet hast, abgeschlossen?“

Obwohl ich darauf brenne, ihm von unserem Triumph zu erzählen, ist mir doch klar, dass es warten muss. Da sind mehr Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn, sein Fieber scheint zu steigen und unter seinen Augen liegen dunkle Schatten. Dieses Mal weigert er sich nicht, als ich ihm den Arm um die Taille lege und ihn in Richtung seiner Schlafmatte bugsiere. 

Als er es so bequem hat, wie man es bei seinen Schlafgewohnheiten haben kann, gehe ich in den kleinen Raum, den mein Vater als Küche bezeichnet. Kaum bin ich durch die Tür, führt mich ich ein Gedanke gleich wieder zurück. „Äh... wo bewahrst du den Tee eigentlich auf?“, frage ich und komme mir dabei ein wenig dumm vor. Eigentlich sollte ich das doch wissen, oder?

Seine Stimme klingt amüsiert. „In der Dose neben dem Wasserkessel.“

„Dann wolltest du also gerade Tee kochen, als ich gekommen bin?“ Ich warte nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern eile zurück. Und natürlich, sobald ich dort bin, sticht mir die Dose neben dem simmernden Wasserkessel gleichsam ins Auge. 

Ich öffne sie und schnuppere vorsichtig an etwas, das aussieht, als habe sich jemand in einem Wutanfall einmal quer durch eine Rabatte geschnippelt. Überraschenderweise riecht es nicht einmal übel. Auf jeden Fall wesentlich besser als alles, was er mir jemals verordnet hat. Ich schüttle die Dose und kann zumindest ein paar blass-grau-grüne Blattschnipsel als Eukalyptus identifizieren. Und ein paar fasrig aussehende Stückchen müssen zerhackte Süßholzwurzel sein. Aber weiter reichen meine Kenntnisse nicht. Vielleicht sollte ich ein bisschen aufmerksamer sein, wenn Paps das nächste Mal in Apotheker-Modus wechselt. Ich weiß, dass er versucht, mein Interesse an seinem Kräuterzeugs zu wecken, aber das ist einfach nicht mein Ding. Trotzdem kann es wohl nicht schaden, wenn ich gelegentlich genauer hinhöre und ich weiß, es wird ihn freuen. 

„Ich halte es für unwahrscheinlich, dass das Wasser noch heißer werden wird.“ 

Ich lasse vor Schreck fast die Dose fallen und fahre herum, um meinen Vater im Türrahmen stehen zu sehen. „Hey, was muss man tun, damit du liegen bleibst? Dich anbinden?“ Ich hasse es, das er sich nach all den Jahren des Trainings und nach Abschluss meiner Ausbildung noch immer an mich anschleichen kann, als wäre ich taub. 

„Ich... dachte, du brauchst vielleicht Hilfe.“ Paps verschränkt ungerührt die Arme vor der Brust. 

„Ich habe gesagt, ich kann das.“ Entschlossen mache ich mich auf die Suche nach einer Tasse. Verdammt, ich habe ihn das unzählige Male tun sehen. Die Kräuter kommen in die Tasse, dann gießt man kochendes Wasser darüber und das Gebräu muss einige Minuten vor sich hinziehen und dann... hmhm... wie bekommt man das Zeug wieder heraus? Irgendwo hier muss doch ein Sieb sein. Da fällt mir etwas anderes ein. Wie viel von der Kräutermischung benötigt man überhaupt? Stumm erkläre ich meine Niederlage und drehe mich zu Paps um. 

Er lächelt, aber seine Augen zeigen keinen Spott, nur liebevolles Amüsement. Mit einem Grinsen hebe ich meine Hände in einer „Ich-gebe-auf“-Geste. „Du hast mich erwischt.“ 

Eigentlich erwarte ich, dass er jetzt den Tee selbst macht, doch er bleibt stehen, wo er ist. „Du brauchst eine der Tassen von dem Regal zu deiner Rechten“, weist er mich an. Seine Stimme klingt noch immer sehr rau, aber der Husten scheint sich gelindert zu haben, seit er dieses grässlich riechende Zeug inhaliert hat. 

Okay. Sieht schon mal ganz brauchbar aus. Ich nehme eine der Tassen vom Regal. Sie ist plump und rund und dreimal so groß wie eine normale Tasse. Außerdem hat sie einen Deckel der vorne mit kleinen Löchern versehen ist. 

Das nächste wäre wohl ein Löffel, aber Paps sieht diese Frage mal wieder voraus. „Die Menge der benötigten Kräuter ist die, die du mit drei Fingern greifen kannst.“ 

Ich grabe in der Dose herum, hole heraus, was mir als genügend erscheint und werfe es in die Tasse. „Ist das nicht eine irgendwie... ungenaue... Methode, etwas abzumessen?“ Zumindest für meinen Vater, er ist doch sonst immer so präzise. 

„Du hast recht. Andere Kräuter und Zutaten müssen genauer abgewogen werden. Aber dies ist eine sehr simple Mischung.“ 

Ich gieße Wasser über die Kräuter und beobachte, wie sich das ganze in eine abstoßende, grün-braune Suppe verwandelt. 

„Du musst den Deckel nun darauf legen.“ 

Als ich das gemacht habe, sehe ich ihn erneut fragend an. „Was noch?“ 

Paps hebt die Schultern. „Jetzt werden wir warten.“ 

„Und wie lange?“ Vielleicht ist es Wunschdenken, aber ich glaube, er sieht besser aus als noch vor ein paar Minuten. 

„Bis der Tee fertig ist.“ 

Ich rolle mit den Augen über diesen neuerlichen Caineismus. Warum kann er nicht einfach sagen, zwei Minuten, fünf Minuten, zehn Minuten, wie jeder andere Mensch auch? Ich starre auf die Tasse. Vielleicht werde ich auch krank. Natürlich hasse ich es, die Grippe zu bekommen, aber andererseits ist es das fast wert, um für ein paar Tage seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge zu genießen... Mal keine Verbrechen aufzuklären; nicht zu sehen, wie tote Kinder aus Autowracks herausgeholt werden müssen oder die grinsenden Gesichter der Typen, die sie soweit gebracht haben; keine Aktenstapel, die mir Strenlich auf den Schreibtisch knallt... Statt dessen ein paar Tage wieder Kind zu sein wie im Tempel, ihm zuhören, wenn er Flöte spielt, oder Geschichten erzählt... 

„Der Tee ist fertig.“

Seine Stimme holt mich aus meiner Träumerei in die Realität zurück. Ohne nachzudenken greife ich nach der Tasse. Sie ist heiß. „Au!“

Paps schiebt mich zur Seite und nimmt die Tasse auf, als wäre sie nur lauwarm. Er hält den Deckel fest und gießt den Inhalt in eine Teeschale, die er von einem anderen Regal holt. Alles, während ich meine schmerzenden Finger unter den Kaltwasserhahn kühle. Die Löcher im Deckel sind also das Sieb, scheint so, als hätte ich noch mehr verpasst. Wieso dachte ich eigentlich jemals, Tee zu kochen wäre einfach? 

Ich frage mich, wie es kommt, dass ihm die Hitze nichts auszumachen scheint. Sind seine Hände nach all den Jahren des Trainings weniger empfindlich oder kümmert er sich einfach nicht um dem Schmerz? 

„Nimmst du immer noch keinen Zucker?“, frage ich, ein wenig aufsässig, so als wüsste ich es nicht besser. 

Er sieht mich an und lächelt, aber verlässt die Küche ohne eine Antwort. Ich stelle den Herd ab und den Kessel zur Seite und folge ihm. Er sitzt bereits auf seiner Matte und nippt an der Tasse. 

Ich setze mich neben ihn auf die Plattform, lasse die Beine über den Rand baumeln. „Weißt du, das riecht eigentlich ziemlich gut. Das ist nicht das selbe, was du mir letztes Mal gegeben hast.“ 

Paps schüttelt den Kopf. „Es ist eines von Lo Sis Rezepten.“ 

„Vielleicht sollte ich in Zukunft zu ihm gehen, wenn ich krank bin.“

„Vielleicht solltest du das.“ 

Ich hasse es, wenn er meine Worte wörtlich nimmt. Doch da ist wieder das amüsierte Funkeln in seinen Augen und ich weiß, ich bin wieder einmal hereingelegt worden. Und irgendwann gewöhne ich mich schon noch daran. Aber da ist etwas, das mich wirklich stört. Und offenbar zeigt es sich in meinem Gesicht, denn er sieht mich fragend an. „Pink steht dir wirklich nicht.“ Ich zupfe an dem Ende des Schals, das mir am nächsten ist. 

Paps wirft mir einen Blick zu, der sagt: „Ich weiß genau, warum du das behauptest“ - lächelt und nimmt ihn ab. Sorgfältig zusammengefaltet legt er den Schal neben sich. 

Bye, bye, Cheryl. Ich weiß es ist kindisch, auf sie eifersüchtig zu sein - auf die Zeit, die mein Vater mit ihr verbringt, aber... Manchmal denke ich, sie wäre eine bessere Tochter für ihn als sein eigenes Kind. 

Er legt den Arm um meine Schulter. „Du denkst schon wieder zu gering von dir.“ Dann sieht er mich an. „Vielleicht hast du noch etwas Zeit?“

Eigentlich hatte ich der Gang versprochen, im Chandlers aufzutauchen, um unseren Sieg zu feiern. Aber was soll‘s. Zeit mit meinem Vater zu verbringen ist wichtiger. Ich nicke.

Paps lächelt. „Das ist gut. Dann kann ich dich in die Geheimnisse des Teekochens einweihen.“

Mit einem Seufzen lege ich den Arm um seine Schulter und küsse ihn auf die Stirn, die sich jetzt weniger warm anfühlt. Ich glaube, die Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit eines geliebten Menschen ist ohnehin die beste Medizin... 

 

Ende


End file.
